


tonight the music seems so loud

by ItsSnixx



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I suck at summarys but please give it a chance, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSnixx/pseuds/ItsSnixx
Summary: “What the hell was that? Is that your sex playlist?” Kojiro asked once he managed to catch his breath from laughing so hard.“Of course not! What kind of imbecile makes a sex playlist?” Kaoru rolled his eyes.-In which Kaoru is having a bad day, Carla is malfunctioning and Kojiro has a sex playlist.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 20
Kudos: 246





	tonight the music seems so loud

It was after closing hours at _Sia la luce_ , and Kojiro was quietly humming to himself while he finished washing up the last remaining dishes, he was the only one left at the restaurant. It had been a busy day. The man yawned and turned off the faucet when he finished washing the last plate. He was taking off his apron when he was startled by the sound of the front door opening and the bell over it ringing, announcing that someone had just walked in. Kojiro sighed, he knew he should’ve locked up the door before beginning to wash up.

“Sorry, but we’re closed for the day.” The green haired man announced loudly, but he was immediately met with the familiar sight of a pink head stomping angrily into the restaurant with long strides “Oh, it’s just you.” Kojiro said when he saw Kaoru walking in, he knew he probably came straight from ‘S’, given the hour.

He had changed his skating outfit for a comfortable navy blue yukata, but his hair was still in a ponytail and he still had some remains of smudged black eyeliner around his eyes that made his golden irises even more enticing. Kojiro did his best to ignore the way his heart started beating faster.

“You have to stop making a habit of barging in here unannounced whenever you feel like it, you know?” Kojiro tried to sound reproachful but his voice still had a tint of fondness, the truth was he didn’t mind at all, quite the opposite. Kaoru just glared at him, plugging in Carla to charge her in the corner of room and then sitting on one of the stools facing the kitchen.

“I’m not having a good day, so could you please keep your mouth shut?” The pink haired man warned, massaging his temples. “Why weren’t you at S?”

“Some pretentious business guy rented the place for an event, I had to stay to make sure everything went well, it was good money.” He explained and automatically made his way into the kitchen to grab a bottle of white wine and two glasses, knowing that it would lighten his friend’s sour mood at least a little. Wordlessly he placed the two glasses on the bar and poured them. “So, what got your panties in a twist, huh?” That gained him a glared from the man in front of him.

“Work was hell,” He started, grabbing the cup of wine in front of him as Carla started to make a strange noise in the corner of the room. “And I was shit skating at S, I was so distracted, I don’t know what happened.”

“We all have bad da-”

“And _then_ , Miya messed with Carla while I was watching Langa skate, and now I’ll have to stay up fixing her.” He finished and took a big gulp of the wine. Kojiro would never get used to the way Kaoru talked about his skateboard as if it were an actual person.

“He’s a kid, he probably didn’t mean to make you mad.” The taller man said with a smile as he leaned on the bar with an endeared look on his face, he always thought Kaoru looked cute when he was flustered. “What did he do anyway?”

“I don’t even know! She did weird things all the way here, she even started playing ‘I spy with my little eye’ at some point.” Kaoru balanced the glass in his hand and Kojiro was trying really hard not to laugh. “I’m not mad about it, I’m just having a shit day overall.” He sighed.

“You can probably fix it in a second, you’re a smart boy. How were the kids today?” Kojiro asked, trying to lighten the mood and distract his distressed friend.

“They were good, Langa is a really fast learner.”

“Reki must be a good teach-” He was cut off by a loud robotic voice.

“I spy with my little eye…” Carla commented in a robotic voice. “Something blue.”

“See!” Kaoru yelled, throwing his free hand up in the air and letting out a frustrated grunt.

“You have to admit it’s kinda funny.” Kojiro murmured in between laughs.

“It’s not, you’re just stupid.” The pink haired man hissed. “You have the same sense of humor of a thirteen year old, do you realize that? Every day I’m more and more convinced all you have up there” He tapped Kojiro’s forehead with his index finger. “Is just more muscles.”

“You really are insufferable, you know that?” Kojiro said calmly, knowing his friend was prone to start arguments when he was in a bad mood and wanted to let off some steam, but he was also starting to get annoyed.

“At least I’m not an empty headed gorilla!” Kaoru yelled, looking at Kojiro with piercing golden eyes that made the other man’s breath hitch. _He’s so beautiful_ , Kojiro thought. He always thought Kaoru was beautiful, ever since high school. But he was especially pretty when he was angry, when his eyes flared up like there was molten gold bubbling up inside of them and his brows furrowed in a way that made the taller man want to kiss away the frown. Kojiro physically shook his head as if that would make the thoughts go away and quickly changed his demeanor to the usual safe choice: _fighting, fighting and bickering is okay, thinking about kissing Kaoru isn’t_ , it was a mantra that he had to repeat in his head more times than he cared to admit.

“Well at least _I’m_ not a four-eyed tech freak!” He yelled back, hoping his friend didn’t notice the way his brain had shut down for a few seconds. Making his way around the bar to stand next to the other man.

“Took you long enough to come up with that come back, the single brain cell in your head must be over-worked.” Kaoru smiled cruelly, leaning in closer.

“You’re an uptight asshole!”

“And you’re a brute!”

“Pretentious bitch!”

“Airhead!”

Kojiro opened up his mouth to yell again but was interrupted by a beeping sound that he soon realized was coming from Carla and then, out of nowhere, the intro to George Michael’s ‘Careless Whisper’ started playing loudly through the speaker.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Kaoru grunted and Kojiro immediately burst into laughter. “Carla stop! Now!” He yelled and the device immediately stopped the music.

“What the hell was that? Is that your sex playlist?” Kojiro asked once he managed to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

“Of course not! What kind of imbecile makes a sex playlist?” The pink haired man didn’t miss the way his friend suddenly diverted his gaze, still looking amused. “Ugh, _of course_ you have one, you stupid, pea-brained gorilla.”

“Hey, it comes in handy to set the mood.” Kojiro commented ‘’I haven’t had any complaints.”

“Do you use it with your groupies?” Kaoru asked with a tint of annoyance in his voice, crossing his arms over his chest and standing up from his seat

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” The taller man raised his eyebrows towering over his friend, he wasn’t that much taller than him, but enough that Kaoru had to lift his head to look at him in the eyes.

“I can imagine.” The pink haired man feigned disgust and glared at Kojiro.

“Oh? You think about me having sex a lot?” Kojiro got closer to the man in front of him, their faces just inches apart.

“There’s not much to think about, you’re probably very boring.” Kaoru cocked an eyebrow. Kojiro was about to yell again but the words died in his throat when the other man’s hand landed on his chest, and then continued. “I’ve been with guys like you. You think having a good body makes up for everything so you don’t even try.”

“Good body, huh?” Kojiro looked down at him, trying very hard to look unfazed and mask the fact that the compliment –even in the middle of a sentence doubting his sexual prowess- made a wave of heat rush through his whole body. And also the fact that thinking about Kaoru being touched by other men made his blood boil.

“Like I said, you think that’s all that matters.” The pink haired man looked at him with burning intensity. “And your poor groupies probably don’t even care and settle for it because they don’t know any better.” Kaoru’s face was so close to Kojiro’s now that every time he talked his hot breath ghosted over the other man’s lips. “They probably drop to their knees as soon as you take off your shirt.” Kaoru didn’t miss the fact that Kojiro’s eyes were fixated on his lips. “Maybe they even say _please_.”

Kojiro felt lightheaded, frozen in place and letting out ragged breaths. The hand Kaoru still had over his chest felt like it was burning through his work shirt. And he knew he probably looked as flustered as he felt, he knew he was blushing and breathing heavily, and surely his pupils were dilated with arousal. He was expecting Kaoru to laugh at him and pull away, making a cruel comment about how easily he was to turn on. _Or worse_ , a remark about how pathetic he was for having feelings for his childhood frenemy. But the insult never came.

Kojiro scanned the other man’s face, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from those soft-looking lips he so desperately wanted to kiss until they bruised. When he looked into Kaoru’s eyes he was shocked when he didn’t find the smallest hint of amusement. Kaoru was also breathing harder than normal, and his golden eyes were glistening in a way he didn’t recall ever seeing before.

 _Is this it?_ Kojiro wondered. Was this what all of those years were leading up to? All the times they laughed until they cried in high school. The times Kojiro pierced Kaoru’s ears. All the late night conversations on chilly rooftops. All the years Kojiro pined in silence for his best friend. Their fallout when high school ended. And the years filled with tension and fighting that followed. Kojiro felt overwhelmed and dizzy.

“ _Please_.” Kojiro uttered with a strained voice, closing his eyes and not moving a single muscle of his body. He gasped when he felt soft lips smashing against his mouth aggressively and a hand flying to the back of his neck.

Kojiro dreamed about being this close to Kaoru many times, and more than that. Over the years he found himself fantasizing about what it would feel like to kiss him until they couldn’t breathe. To strip him out of those ridiculous clothes and touch the smooth skin of his pale thighs. He dreamed about pulling on that silky pink hair and making him moan sweetly. Pictured all of the ways he could make the shorter man sigh in pleasure underneath him.

But even having imagined all of those scenarios, he wasn’t prepared for this. The kiss was relentless and angry, teeth clashing and tongues finding their way into each other’s mouths. The contrast between the softness of those plump lips and the rough way they moved made Kojiro gasp into Kaoru’s mouth as he wrapped his strong arms around Kaoru’s slim waist.

When Kojiro imagined realistically kissing him, he always thought they would both most definitely have to be drunk –smashed- for it to happen. Kojiro to muster up the courage to make the first move, and Kaoru to even consider it. He never expected Kaoru would be the one to kiss _him_. Or that it would happen on an ordinary day like this, after closing hours at his restaurant.

The taller man squeezed Kaoru even closer to his own body, if that was possible, and the other man made a startled little noise against his mouth, his arms flying up to wrap themselves around Kojiro’s neck.

“I- uhm, Kaoru…” Kojiro stammered when they broke the kiss gasping for air, their foreheads pressed together. He was afraid of moving or saying the wrong thing and breaking the spell. When he was about to speak again Kaoru interrupted him, and Kojiro was grateful for that because he probably would’ve said something stupid anyways.

“Do you- er…?” He also struggled to find his words, he was blushing and looking down, as if the buttons of Kojiro’s shirt were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

“I spy with my little eye…’’ Carla’s voice resonated in the room, making the pink haired man grunt in frustration yet again. “Something red.”

“Is it Kaoru’s cheeks?” Kojiro laughed, pointing at his friend’s rosy heated cheeks. That gained him a smack on his chest.

“No, but good try, Nanjo Kojiro!”

“Aw, she knows who I am?” The chef teased, glad to be back to the lighthearted mood, but not liking the way Kaoru had backed away a few steps away from him. Kojiro’s hands were still steadily holding his hips.

“She’s an AI, she’s smarter than Google.” Kaoru hissed and then sighed. His golden eyes met Kojiro’s red ones again. “Are you going to take me upstairs or what?’’ He asked impatiently, but there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. The taller man’s eyes widened and his hands squeezed tighter.

“Yes! That’s… uhm, a good idea. I will.” He knew his voice sounded eager but he didn’t even care about that when he was confronted the prospect of taking Kaoru up to his apartment.

Kojiro reluctantly teared his hands away from the shorter man and moved at the speed of light to get his keys and grab Kaoru’s arm to lead him through the back door and into the stairs that led up to his apartment on the second floor. His heart thrumming with anticipation.

As soon as Kojiro closed the door behind him, Kaoru threw his arms around his neck and kissed him again, less angry but still urgent and demanding. Kojiro slid his hands from his strong back to his slim waist and finally settled them on Kaoru’s ass, squeezing like he dreamt many times of doing. Kaoru moaned into his mouth and one of his hands moved to palm Kojiro’s cock through his trousers, pleased to find that his friend was already half-hard.

“Eager, are we?” Kaoru teased with a smug smile.

“Just as much as you.” The taller man slotted his knee in between Kaoru’s legs, feeling the hardness against it and watching mesmerized at the way the shorter man bucked his hips against it in search of friction. He felt as if he was dreaming, and in any second he would wake up and realize everything had been just a damn good dream. “Want me to put on the playlist?”

“Shut up.” Kaoru snapped, but didn’t stop moving his hips. He moved his mouth to attach it to Kojiro’s neck to get him to stop talking, making the other man gasp. Kaoru licked and sucked and lapped his tongue on the tanned skin with expertise, making Kojiro shiver.

“Bed.” Kojiro uttered and Kaoru started walking them backwards until the chef’s knees hit the edge of the bed, trying to continue to kiss his neck on the process even if the angle was a little awkward.

As soon as Kojiro fell backwards and sat on the bed, Kaoru climbed on his lap, setting one leg on each side of his hips, kissing him again and grinding down in a slow and tortuous pace that made the taller man groan and grit his teeth.

“Off.” The pink haired man tugged at Kojiro’s shirt with urgency, only to realize it had buttons. He grunted and started unbuttoning with shaky hands.

“I thought you didn’t find my muscles very appealing.” The taller man commented with amusement, undoing the last buttons and taking his shirt off. Then he leaned in to kiss Kaoru’s neck but suddenly his friend was pulling back and sliding down onto the floor to get on his knees in between his legs. Kojiro was sure he had actually died and for some reason managed to get into heaven, and this was his own personal paradise. The sight of Kaoru on his knees for him made his mouth water and sent a wave of heat through his whole body. His heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest and fly right into Kaoru’s hands, where it had always belonged.

Kaoru quickly unfastened the belt of Kojiro’s work pants and yanked them down. The shorter man mouthed across the length Kojiro’s clothed cock teasingly, satisfied when the other man moaned loudly and involuntarily thrusted his hips against his mouth.

“Don’t tease, four-eyes.” Kojiro murmured.

“Call me that again and I’ll bite your dick off.” Kaoru warned, gaining a breathless laugh from the other man. Taking pity in him, Kaoru pulled down the underwear. Kojiro’s cock sprung free and slapped against his abs. The pink haired man flattened his tongue to lick a stripe from the base to the head of the thick cock, giving a kitten lick to the tip before wrapping his mouth around it, enjoying the weight of it on his tongue and moaning around it. The vibration made the taller man growl and lift a hand to rest it on the back of Kaoru’s neck, trying to push his head forward, urging him to take more of him into his mouth.

Kaoru looked up at him directly into his red eyes, pupils blown with desire, and began bobbing his head up and down, each time sinking his mouth lower, the saliva making it easier to slide his lips. The shorter man relished in the way Kojiro tightened his grip on the back of his neck and the fact that it was obvious how the taller man was fighting the urge to thrusts his hips into the wet heat of his mouth.

Pulling off with an obscene, wet sound, Kaoru stroked Kojiro’s cock with a tight grip for a few seconds before running his tongue across a particularly prominent vein on the underside.

“Kaoru.” Kojiro gasped in between hard breaths, and cradled his face with both hands carefully, as if he was handling something precious that might break. He placed his thumb over the shorter man’s pink, abused lips and hissed when Kaoru sucked it into his mouth. ‘’Come here.’’

Kojiro helped him get on the bed and pushed him hard onto his back, immediately hovering over him with a hungry look in his eyes. The taller man quickly undid the knot of Kaoru’s yukata and shoved his hand into the underwear, gripping his leaking cock with a big, calloused hand and stroking it in a slow pace. He couldn’t resist attaching his mouth to the pale, long neck in front of him, leaving a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses that soon turned into bites.

“Don’t leave any marks.” Kaoru says in a soft, strained voice in between moans and sighs. “At least not where they’re visible.” The chef takes that as an invitation and moves his mouth lower, kissing down the extension of his chest and flicking his tongue over a nipple, making Kaoru gasp. And then lower, over his toned stomach, feeling the muscles contract at the contact. Until he finally reaches those strong, milky thighs that he’s dreamt about so many times. Kojiro sucks in earnest, wanting desperately to mark the flawless skin with his mouth, his hands still stroking Kaoru’s cock with a tight grip.

After sucking at least five red bruises onto the skin of Kaoru’s thighs, Kojiro looks down at them, feeling a surge of animalistic pride in his chest.

Kojiro stops his hand’s ministrations, earning an angry grunt, and blindly reaches out to his nightstand to grab lube, nearly knocking his lamp in the process. And then in a swift movement takes off Kaoru’s underwear, coats his fingers with lube and starts circling his hole, teasing. Kaoru growls and pulls at the green curls of the taller man. That’s all the encouragement Kojiro needs to slide a finger inside, slowly, knuckle by knuckle. When the whole finger is inside, he feels his hair being yanked upwards and Kaoru smashes their lips together again. The kiss is messy and wet, Kaoru can’t stop moaning against Kojiro’s mouth and chef drinks up every beautiful sound falling from his lips

“I- I’m not gonna last.” The pink haired man utters, writhing on the bed with his head thrown back and pushing his hips downwards to meet the thrusts of Kojiro’s fingers.

“Don’t worry, me neither.” Kojiro is actually surprised he lasted this long and didn’t come on his pants like a teenager, after all, this was literally a wet dream come true for him. Kojiro slides a second finger inside Kaoru’s hole, less carefully this time. The shorter man starts to stroke his own cock and his moans become impossibly louder.

While switching the angle of his fingers, Kojiro stares dumbfounded at the image in front of him, Kaoru really is the most breathtaking creature he’s ever seen, and he’s panting and sobbing in pleasure on his bed. How did he get so lucky?

It only takes a few more thrusts until Kaoru is coming on Kojiro’s fist, a loud moan escaping his lips. And if Kojiro ever had the tiniest doubt about his feelings for his friend, this was all he needed to know he has absolutely gone for the man. His own cock was achingly hard, but he was helpless to do anything but stare hypnotized as the shorter man’s body twitched with aftershocks and let out ragged breaths, trying to regain his composure.

“God, you’re beautiful.” The praise escaped Kojiro’s lips without be realized he was saying it. Kaoru looked up at him, spent and still a little breathless, his whole body flushed.

“Come here, I want you to cum in my mouth.” The pink haired man motioned for him to straddle his chest. With the image of Kaoru’s lips parted, his tongue out and his golden eyes looking at him expectantly, it doesn’t take Kojiro more than a few more seconds to cum.

“Fuck!” He almost yells. Aligning his cock so that the head is inside Kaoru’s mouth, his orgasm hits him like an electric shock.

Kojiro barely managed to step back before collapsing on top of Kaoru, panting and breathing in the sweet scent of his hair.

‘’So, was it boring?’’ Kojiro asked, his voice still husky.

‘’I’m willing to reconsider that statement.’’ The shorter man let out a beautiful breathless laugh.

They stayed like that for several minutes, neither of them moving or saying a word. When he was sure he could stand up without his legs turning into jelly, Kojiro wordlessly got up from the bed a grabbed a cloth to clean them both up.

Afterwards, Kaoru slipped his underwear back on and made himself comfortable on the bed. Kojiro felt relieved, he half expected him to get dressed and leave. The taller man carefully laid down too, moving as it he was approaching an unpredictable wounded animal.

Even though he was feeling blissful, Kojiro’s couldn’t stop himself from worrying, the gears in his head turning and formulating a million question for which he didn’t have any answers. What does this mean? Was this just a one night stand? Did Kaoru even want him or did he do it because he was the first option available? How would he be able to hide his feelings from his friend after this?

“Stop thinking so hard, you’ll hurt yourself.” Kaoru’s voice snapped him out of his trance, the shorter man moved to curl himself against his chest. “Sleep, I expect a second round tomorrow before leaving for work so you have to rest.”

Kojiro let out a strangled noise and wrapped his arm around the body next to him, holding him close and relishing in the feeling of warmth filling his chest. He just knew one thing for sure: _Kaoru would be the death of him_.

**Author's Note:**

> I just HAD to write carla playing careless whisper while they fought, ok? I had to  
> For some reason I always imagined Joe's apartment being above the restaurant so I just went with that because it was convenient to the plot.  
> English isn't my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes  
> Also according to US wikipedia ‘I spy with my little eye’ is played mentioning the first letter of the thing you’re reffering to, but in my country is played mentioning the color and I like that version better  
> Comments are always very much appreciated!


End file.
